Électron Libre
by Okami89250
Summary: - UA - Even et Vexen, deux jumeaux chimistes, voient leur conception de la science mise à mal le jour où ils tombent mystérieusement dans un monde inconnu. Aidés de cet autochtone aux cheveux roses, parviendront-ils à retourner chez eux ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Électron Libre**__, chapitre 1._

_**Disclaimer : **__J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'ai cependant l'intention d'aller trouver Tetsuya Nomura pour négocier le prix du copyright de Marluxia. Si si, je vous assure ! Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! __**/SBAF**_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Bijour les gens ! Voici une nouvelle fic (que j'espère cette fois-ci assez potable pour que je ne finisse pas par la supprimer…). Elle est moins travaillée que __Pétales de Glace__ (vous le remarquerez rien qu'à la longueur… XD), mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ! ^^ Cette fois-ci encore, ce seront mes personnages fétiches qui seront au premier plan. D'ailleurs, il risque d'y avoir un peu (beaucoup ?) d'OOC, notamment en ce qui concerne le personnage d'Even (pardon ! .). Enfin, je vous laisse juger ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Pourtant, on y voyait comme s'il faisait jour. La ville éclairait les Hommes, qui semblaient avoir oublié qu'il était dans leur nature de dormir lorsque les rayons du Soleil avaient disparu. L'effervescence de la journée s'était à peine atténuée : presque toujours autant de circulation, de passants, de bruits. De la fenêtre de son appartement, un de ces êtres observait ses semblables. Lui non plus ne dormait pas. Lui aussi avait oublié qu'il fallait se reposer la nuit… Las de ce spectacle, il leva les yeux au ciel. La voie lactée n'était même pas visible… A cause de la pollution lumineuse. L'homme soupira. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'observation des astres pouvait-il bien lui apporter ? Il allait refermer sa fenêtre pour retourner à ses occupations, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Vexen !

Le dénommé Vexen reconnu immédiatement la voix. Parce qu'elle avait la même intonation que la sienne. Il se pencha par sa fenêtre, pour voir quelques mètres en dessous de lui un homme, qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux longs et blonds, d'une raideur stricte et coiffés de la même manière, les yeux aussi verts l'un que l'autre, le même visage anguleux… Ils avaient même tous les deux encore leur habit de travail : une longue blouse blanche, indispensable pour les chercheurs en chimie qu'ils étaient. La seule différence qu'un œil aiguisé pouvait distinguer se trouvait au fond de leur prunelles : le premier avait une absolue confiance en lui-même, tandis que le second était bien plus timide et peureux. La raison de cette surprenante ressemblance était simple : les deux hommes étaient jumeaux, et homozygotes qui plus est.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Even ? demanda Vexen, passablement énervé.

Il voyait son frère affolé, l'appeler depuis le balcon de son appartement, qui était situé juste en bas de sa fenêtre. Le voir ainsi l'agaçait toujours un peu, car Even prenait peur pour un rien et c'était toujours à lui qu'il faisait appel, le dérangeant sans cesse dans ses occupations. Enfin, là il n'était pas vraiment occupé, mais ça l'embêtait quand même.

- Dans le salon, il y a quelque chose de pas normal ! s'exclama Even, apeuré.

- Quoi de pas normal ?

- Je… Je sais pas ! C'est bizarre !

Vexen se pinça l'arête du nez et retint un soupir d'exaspération.

- Bon… Ne cherchons pas à comprendre. Je suppose que tu veux que je descende chez toi ?

Des hochements de tête vigoureux approuvèrent ses paroles.

- Je vais aller devant ta porte d'entrée, tu vas m'ouvrir.

- Mais, mais ! bredouilla Even.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à ma porte !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la chose est au milieu de mon salon ! Je ne peux pas passer !

- Et tu veux que je vienne comment alors ?

Even ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne parla pas. Il ne savait que répondre.

- Démerde toi tout seul ! déclara Vexen en se détournant de sa fenêtre. Tu as trente-sept ans, tout de même ! Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu !

- Attends ! s'exclama Even.

Vexen suspendit son geste, se retournant vers son frère, assez surpris de la profonde détresse qui résonnait dans sa voix.

- J'ai peur !

Voyant les yeux larmoyants d'Even, Vexen ne pu l'abandonner ainsi. Il connaissait son jumeau, aussi bien qu'il se connaissait lui-même : il savait qu'Even ne plaisantait pas, que quelque chose le tracassait réellement.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.

Toute trace d'agacement avait disparu. Vexen était concentré pour trouver un moyen d'entrer dans l'appartement de son frère. Mais à part la porte d'entrée, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen… Vexen regarda son frère, toujours à son balcon, en train de l'observer avec ses grands yeux remplis d'espoir. Il pourrait sauter depuis sa fenêtre pour le rejoindre… Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Premièrement, la hauteur posait problème. Il y avait facilement quatre, ou même cinq mètres de sa fenêtre jusqu'au balcon d'Even. Et si jamais il se loupait, le sol était trente mètre plus bas. Deuxièmement, lui-même n'avait pas de balcon dans son appartement, ce qui ne simplifiait pas la tache. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé ces deux logements proches l'un de l'autre, il les avait réservés pour lui et son frère. Le prix était le même, mais seul l'un des deux possédait un balcon. Even avait demandé s'il pouvait l'avoir, alors Vexen l'avait laissé à son jumeau. Ce balcon lui aurait été plus confortable pour observer le ciel… Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais le temps de s'attarder à de telles contemplations. Si son frère l'avait voulu, alors il en profiterait plus que lui. Vexen revint à son problème. Il examina sa fenêtre : avec quelques contorsions, il pouvait passer. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas bien gros…

- Écartes-toi, intima-t-il à son frère.

Even s'exécuta, et Vexen commença à passer sa jambe par-dessus sa fenêtre.

- Vexen, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'inquiéta le jumeau.

- Tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'à ta porte d'entrée, alors je ne vois pas d'autre manière pour aller chez toi que de sauter jusqu'à ton balcon.

- Mais c'est dangereux !

- Tu as une autre solution ?

Vexen n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère : il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut.

- Fais attention… murmura Even.

Le frère grogna. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait être rassuré… Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu, mais il se ressaisit vite. Ce n'était pas si dangereux que ça. Et si son frère avait besoin de lui, alors il n'avait pas à hésiter.

Sa chute fut plus courte qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. A peine s'était-il laissé tombé que déjà il sentait sa tête et son épaule heurter douloureusement les remparts.

- Vexen !

Even se précipita vers on frère, qui s'était étalé assez lamentablement sur le sol. Bon, au moins il n'avait pas loupé le balcon, c'était l'essentiel… Il s'accroupit et prit Vexen dans ses bras, pour l'éloigner des barreaux contre lesquels il s'était fait mal.

- Vexen, ça va ?

- Grrr… Je ne sais pas contre qui je suis le plus énervé : contre toi qui me fait faire n'importe quoi, ou contre moi-même qui fait n'importe quoi pour toi…

Even ne répondit rien. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'excuser ou exprimer sa gratitude envers son jumeau. Il se contenta de serrer Vexen un peu plus fort contre lui. Mais ce dernier se dégagea rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en gestes d'affections inutiles. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, il se releva difficilement et se regarda vers l'intérieur.

Et ce qu'il y vit le surpris tellement qu'il en oublia sa douleur.

Dans le salon de son frère se tenait… _Quelque chose_. Il était en effet difficile pour Vexen, dont l'esprit était cloisonné par les dures lois de la physique, de décrire l'_anormalité_ devant lui.

- Apparemment, toi aussi tu peux voir cette chose, dit Even en posant une main sur l'épaule de Vexen. Je t'avoue que j'en suis un peu rassuré… J'ai cru un instant que j'avais des hallucinations…

En effet, en voyant cela, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Devant les deux frères se dressait comme une grande surface noire, ovale et de taille d'homme, d'où sortaient des fumeroles violettes et noires, qui se dispersaient très vite dans l'atmosphère. Le tout produisait une lumière blafarde qui éclairait d'une faible lueur les murs du logement d'Even.

- Il faut appeler les pompiers. Et la police.

Even retint un sourire de béatitude. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'appeler son frère. Lui au moins, il gardait les idées claires, même dans une situation aussi stupéfiante.

- Et l'armée aussi. Il faut les prévenir eux aussi.

- Heu… Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ?

- Et la NASA ! C'est sûrement eux qui pourront le mieux s'occuper de ce cas.

Là, Even était moins sûr de la capacité de Vexen à pouvoir gérer correctement ce problème…

- En fait, non, déclara Vexen. Oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire. La première chose à faire, c'est déposer un brevet sur cette chose, comme ça, si la NASA voudra en faire quelque chose, il faudra déjà qu'ils nous payent ! Et croies moi, ils devront raquer !

L'autre jumeau leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, Vexen et ses envies de grandeur… Même dans un moment pareil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de telles idées.

- Je pense que les pompiers suffiront… dit-il en tapotant doucement le dos de son jumeau.

- Even, je sais ce que je dis ! Alors ne me contredis pas !

Une dispute aurait pu survenir entre les deux homozygotes, si une forte bourrasque ne les avait pas interrompus. Il tournèrent la tête vers ce qui était apparu dans le salon d'Even : un fort courant d'air aspirait les choses légères, qui semblaient traverser la surface noire…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc ? s'écria Vexen.

- J'en sais rien ! Mais ça me fait peur !

Voyant que le trou d'air était de plus en plus fort, Vexen eu le réflexe de s'agripper à l'un des rideaux, près de la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon. Even voulut faire pareil, mais un objet plus lourd que les autres le frappa à la tête. La nausée qui le prit le fit chuter, et il commença à être aspiré en direction de la surface sombre qui faisait disparaître tous les objets qui la traversait.

- Even !

Vexen vit avec horreur son frère inanimé se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement de ce qu'il pouvait appeler la porte. Toujours accroché à son rideau, il se précipita vers lui et réussi à attraper in extremis un pan de sa blouse. Cependant l'aspiration d'air se fit encore plus forte, et malgré toute la volonté de Vexen, le bout de tissus glissa peu à peu le long de ses doigts, pour finalement le lâcher complètement.

Even ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit hurler son nom. Il vit son frère, terrifié, tendre la main dans sa direction, tout en sentant son corps glisser loin de lui. Finalement, juste avant qu'il ne traverse la surface noire, il aperçut l'horloge numérique accrochée au mur : 23 heures 11.

oOoOoOoOo

Vexen était paniqué. Impuissant, il avait vu son jumeau traverser l'ouverture et disparaître. Maintenant, il était seul dans la pièce, et le phénomène et sa dépression d'air étaient toujours là. Que pouvait-il faire ?

oOoOoOoOo

Un sol rocailleux sortit Even de sa torpeur. Il porta une main à sa tempe : il saignait. Néanmoins il se releva et regarda en face de lui : la surface qu'il avait traversé était encore présente, mais cette fois-ci le courant d'air soufflait contre lui. Certains objets continuaient d'être projetés tout autour de lui, alors il se protégea le visage de ses bras, et commença à avancer, pour traverser à nouveau la porte. Alors qu'il était tout près, il tendit une main, ses doigts touchèrent la surface à la consistance aqueuse…

- EVEEEEEN !

Le corps de Vexen percuta violement celui de son frère, et tout les deux roulèrent dans les cailloux, réduisant à néant les efforts d'Even. Les deux hommes roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Even se retrouva sur le dos, ses bras entourant sa tête qui commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir. Il ouvrit un œil en sentant le son jumeau, qui était au dessus de lui, bouger. Il le vit agenouillé sur lui, ses mains agrippées à sa blouse comme s'il ne voulait plus le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

- Vexen ? s'exclama ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis venu t'aider, pardi ! Tu ne pourras jamais te débrouiller sans moi !

Even resta quelques instant abasourdi. Son frère avait traversé cette chose informe… Pour lui ? Sans même savoir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté ? Cependant le temps n'était pas aux questions de ce genre, en effet Vexen se leva et encouragea son frère à faire de même.

- Je ne sais pas où on est mais je m'en moque ; dépêchons nous de repasser par ce truc pour rentrer chez nous ! lui dit Vexen.

Il lui prit la main et ils coururent vers la porte…

… Qui avait disparu.

Les deux frères stoppèrent net.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rentrer chez eux.

- C'était de quel coté le machin noir ? demanda Vexen, comme s'il ne pouvait y croire.

- Juste ici, répondit son jumeau, la voix tremblante.

Ils restèrent immobiles. Even se colla contre son frère, s'accrochant à son bras.

- Vexen… murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci regarda son jumeau. Even attendait qu'il trouve une solution. C'était toujours lui qui réglait les problèmes, toujours lui savait garder son sang froid et agir en fonction des circonstances.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était aussi terrifié et démuni que lui. Et il ne savait comment le lui dire.

- On a des nouveaux voisins, on dirait !

Les deux hommes se figèrent en entendant cette voix inconnue. Ils regardèrent de tous les côtés, quand soudain Even montra du doigt un point en hauteur. Les frères étaient dans un enfoncement de terrain, au sol rocailleux, mais au dessus d'eux ils pouvaient voir une grande étendue de verdure. C'était dans cette direction que de tenait un être, d'apparence humaine à première vue. Vêtu d'une simple tunique de tissus ocre et d'un pantalon noir, tous les deux tachés et déchirés, l'individu était d'autant plus étrange qu'il avait des excroissances osseuses sur le crâne, ainsi que de surprenants cheveux roses.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Even d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, étrangers qui foulez ma terre.

Avant que Vexen ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'autochtone sauta de son promontoire pour les rejoindre. Even ne pu retenir une exclamation de peur, car au vu de la hauteur que les séparait, l'homme ne pouvait que se blesser au moment de sa réception. Pourtant sa chute parut extraordinairement lente, et il atterrit à quelques pas d'eux sans encombres.

- Ne t'approche pas ! s'exclama Vexen en se plaçant devant son frère.

- Ca va, ça va ! dit l'autre en tendant ses mains devant lui. Je viens en paix…

Vexen eut l'impression qu'il les prenait pour des débiles, vu le sourire moqueur qu'il affichait.

- On n'est pas des idiots… marmonna Even, caché derrière son jumeau.

En le voyant, l'individu se pencha pour mieux l'observer, sans pour autant s'approcher.

- Vous êtes identiques ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Une question pareille dans une telle situation leur paraissait tellement saugrenue !

- Nous sommes jumeaux, expliqua Vexen d'un air pincé.

- « Jumeaux » ?

Vexen était assez énervé. Son frère et lui étaient coincés dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sans possibilité de rentrer chez eux, et le seul type qui pouvait à priori leur expliquer leur situation était un crétin à cheveux roses qui n'avait jamais vu de jumeaux homozygotes !

- La cellule œuf qui se trouvait dans l'utérus de notre mère s'est divisée en deux cellules œufs, qui ont donné deux bébés ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes pareils, nous avons le même matériel génétique !

Il ne savait pas si ce type comprenait son charabia scientifique, mais il s'en fichait. D'une part, il n'était pas prof, et en plus, il voulait rentrer chez lui !

- Comme c'est étrange… murmura l'individu. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel cas. Ce genre d'erreur n'existe pas chez nous.

- Nous ne sommes pas des erreurs ! s'écria Vexen, scandalisé par le mot employé.

L'autochtone se contenta d'hausser les épaules, tandis qu'Even tentait de calmer son frère.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais avouez que ce genre de chose n'est pas biologiquement normal.

Vexen grinça des dents. Ce type ce moquait d'eux !

- Plutôt que de nous insulter, grogna-t-il, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt nous dire qui tu es ? Et d'ailleurs, tes trucs sur ton crâne, c'est pas une erreur génétique ça ? Et surtout, on est où là ?

L'individu émit un petit rire narquois avant de répondre.

- Mon nom est Marluxia. Je suis un démon.

Vexen et Even sursautèrent à ces mots. Le démon sourit de les voir si étonnés.

- Ce que vous voyez sur ma tête, ce sont mes cormes. Et ce n'est absolument pas une malformation génétique, monsieur l'humain.

Cette dernière réplique étant clairement destinée à Vexen, celui-ci voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, Marluxia avait tourné le dos aux frères, pour leur montrer d'autres particularités de son corps.

- J'ai aussi des ailles et une queue.

Le démon rose portait sa tunique de manière à ce que ses omoplates soient découvertes, laissant la place à deux petites ailles membraneuses, comme celles des chauves souris, d'à peu près trente centimètres de longueur. Au niveau du bas de ses reins se trouvait sa queue, fine et lisse, du type reptilien et constituée d'anneaux. En voyant ça, Even dona un léger coup de coude à son jumeau.

- T'as vu, il a une queue vachement longue ! murmura-t-il, un sourire salace aux lèvres.

- C'est pas le moment de faire des blagues de ce genre ! le réprimanda Vexen, furieux qu'Even pense encore à ce genre de chose même dans une telle situation.

- Pas trop choqués, les humains ? ricana Marluxia en leur faisant de nouveau face.

- Ne te moque pas trop de nous, grommela Vexen. Nous n'avons peut être pas tes avantages physiques, mais nous avons notre intelligence pour nous.

- Si tu te crois plus intelligent que les démons, tu ne risques pas de faire long feu dans notre monde.

- Mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps, surtout si tous tes congénères sont aussi exécrables que toi ! Fais nous rentrer chez nous ! ordonna Vexen.

- Tu ferais mieux de lui demander plus gentiment… osa murmurer Even, peu sûr que son frère puisse accéder à sa requête en étant si violent.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit le démon.

- Quoi ? hurla Vexen, rouge de fureur.

Voyant que son jumeau était si énervé qu'il ne pouvait plus aligner quelques mots, Even se plaça à coté de lui pour faire directement face au démon.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui nous as fait venir ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je passais par là par hasard, quand je vous ai vu sortir de la porte interdimensionnelle.

- Oh… C'est donc comme ça que ça s'appelle.

- Mais c'est peut être de votre faute, repris Marluxia. Vous ne faisiez pas d'expériences d'alchimie occulte par hasard ? J'ai entendu dire que des humains étaient arrivé à passer entre les mondes, volontairement ou non, grâce à cela…

- Euh… Non, répondit Even. J'étais juste en train de regarder la télé chez moi quand cette porte est apparue…

- La « télé » ? répéta Marluxia, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de télé chez les démons ! s'exclama Vexen. C'est pas vrai, dans quel monde de dégénérés sommes nous tombés…

- Calme toi, Vexen… lui dit son frère, inquiet de le voir si furieux.

- Mais je suis très calme !

Marluxia les regardait, en se retenant de rire. L'humain, celui qui avait tendance à crier souvent, semblait vouloir franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour venir lui caser la figure, tandis que l'autre, le plus peureux, essayait de le retenir.

- Sais-tu comment nous sommes arrivé ici ? demanda Even au démon.

- On s'en fiche de savoir comment est-ce qu'on est venus ! hurla son frère en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. On veut savoir comment rentrer chez nous !

Tandis que les frères se disputaient, le démon se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne se sentait aucunement obligé d'aider ces humains crétins, les abandonner ici ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des humains, bien qu'il en connaissait l'existence. En plus, ces deux là étaient particulièrement drôles. Il se dit qu'ils le distrairaient quelques temps…

- Je connais un moyen de vous faire rentrer dans votre monde.

Les deux humains arrêtèrent de se chamailler sur le champ.

- Il y a un des nôtres qui possède le pouvoir de passer entre les mondes. Il pourra vous guider jusqu'à chez vous. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être même à cause de lui que vous êtes ici…

- Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Vexen, plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous dis que tu peux nous aider ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est, mais nous pouvons le chercher. Ce sera peut être un peu long, mais vous n'êtes pas pressés, non ?

- SI !

- Eh bah tant pis. Je me propose de vous aider, mais si vous préférez vous débrouiller seuls…

Vexen voulut encore hurler quelque chose, mais cette fois Even plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Nous te sommes très reconnaissant de ton aide, Marluxia, déclara-t-il.

Vexen se débattit, sûrement pour contredire son jumeau, mais Even lui écrasa le pied en lui jetant un regard noir. Finalement, Vexen se résigna, et la main d'Even s'ôta de sa bouche.

- Mouais… grogna-t-il. On accepte ton aide, mais on aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul…

- Mais tais-toi donc ! s'exclama Even. Tu devrais le remercier plutôt que d'être de si mauvaise foi !

- Je le remercierai quand on sera retourné chez nous ! Et pas avant !

Cette fois-ci, Marluxia éclata franchement de rire devant ce spectacle. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'amuser avec ces deux humains ! Ces derniers l'observèrent sans rien dire, se doutant que l'autochtone se moquait encore d'eux…

- Si vous voulez tant renter chez vous, il faudrait déjà sortir de ce trou, dit le démon.

En effet, il y avait bien une dizaine de mètres de rochers à gravir pour atteindre la plaine.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on est censé grimper jusqu'en haut ? demanda Vexen, d'un air ironique.

- Rien de plus simple ! dit Marluxia.

En un instant, il se retrouva entre les deux jumeaux, et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'étonner (ou de rouspéter), ils les attrapa chacun par la taille et sauta, s'envola même, jusqu'à les sortir de l'enfoncement de terrain, et les déposa au sol. Choqués, les deux frères s'écroulèrent à terre lorsque Marluxia les lâcha. Even s'étala de tout son long sur le ventre et ne bougea plus, tandis que Vexen réussit à tenir sur ses genoux, blême de terreur.

- Ne… Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! cria-t-il le plus fort qu'il pu. Je préfère encore gravir cinquante mètres de rochers à mains nues plutôt que de subir CA !

- C'est que vous êtes agaçant, vous les humains ! Vous ne savez pas voler et quand on vous aide à le faire, vous n'êtes pas content !

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Marluxia battait des ailes tout en restant au sol. Ses ailes avaient triplés de volume, sûrement pour lui permettre de voler correctement. En quelques battements, elles revinrent à leur taille originelle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien nous avons eu peur ! continua Vexen. Regarde mon pauvre frère ! Nous n'avions encore jamais volé ! On n'a même pas pris l'avion une fois !

Marluxia retint un soupir las. Quand est-ce que cet humain comprendrait qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un avion…

Vexen, de son côté, s'approcha de son jumeau, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui tapota les joues, voyant son manque de réactivité.

- Maman… A l'aide… finit-il par murmurer.

- C'est fini, le rassura son frère en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Faudrait savoir si vous êtes pressés ou non, se moqua Marluxia. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, on est pas prêt de retrouver mon collègue…

- Mais il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! grogna Vexen dans sa barbe. Tu veux pas qu'on essaye de se débrouiller tout seuls, Even ? Je suis sérieux, ce type me sort par les yeux !

Even secoua la tête, autant pour se réveiller que pour signifier son refus.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on se débrouille seuls ? Nous ne connaissons pas les lieux, nous ne savons pas quels aliments sont comestibles ou non, et surtout nous ne pourront pas nous défendre contre les gens qui nous voudrons du mal !

A ces mots, Vexen sursauta. Il se tourna vers Marluxia et le scruta d'un œil méfiant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce démon ne nous veux pas de mal ?

Marluxia haussa un sourcil étonné. Vexen continua :

- C'est courrant chez les démons d'offrir son aide gratuitement à des inconnus ? Parce que sur Terre, ça ne se fait pas !

L'autochtone soutint le regard de Vexen. Après un long silence, il répondit.

- Si j'avais voulu vous enlever, vous violer, vous tuer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'aurais pu le faire depuis bien longtemps. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point les démons sont plus fort que vous. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous mentir si j'avais voulu me servir de vous pour de telles fins.

Even était assez troublé. C'est vrai qu'il fallait toujours être prudent, et qu'il fallait se méfier de tout le monde, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient son frère et lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que Marluxia était franc…

- Marluxia, pourquoi nous as-tu proposé ton aide ? finit-il par demander, brisant l'atmosphère lourde qui avait commencé à s'installer au dessus d'eux.

- Vous m'intéressez, répondit simplement le démon. Et vous me faites rire. Cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années que je vis seul ici et que je n'ai rien fait d'intéressant, alors je vais profiter de votre présence pour m'amuser un peu.

Even réfléchit. Puis il se tourna vers son frère.

- Je lui fais confiance.

Vexen ne s'énerva pas pour une fois. Il soupira, et sembla se soumettre au verdict de son frère.

- Bon… Mais s'il nous arrive malheur, tu ne t'en prendra qu'à toi-même.

- Alors vous restez avec moi ? demanda le démon, tandis que les humains se relevaient.

- Oui, répondit Vexen. Mais ne t'avise pas trop de m'agacer, car on ne sait jamais, un coup est si vite arrivé…

- Ca serait plutôt à toi de te tenir tranquille, je risquerais de te tuer par inadvertance sinon…

- Oh, vous n'allez pas commencer à vous chamailler, alors qu'on vient juste de devenir des amis ! dit Even en riant.

- « Amis » ? répéta Vexen, offusqué.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais l'intention de me lier d'amitié avec vous, déclara Marluxia.

- Roh ! grogna Even.

Il attrapa le bras de Vexen.

- Toi, tu es mon frère !

Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Marluxia, ce qui étonna le démon et outra l'autre jumeau.

- Et toi, quoi que tu puisses dire, moi je dis que tu es mon ami ! Alors on est tous amis !

Sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer Even marcha à grand pas droit devant lui… Avant de s'arrêter d'un coup.

- Heu… Où est qu'on doit aller ? demanda-t-il, assez gêné, au démon qui devait les guider.

- Crétin, lui dit Vexen.

- Avant cela, il serait plus pratique que je connaisse vos noms, fit remarquer Marluxia.

- Oh, c'est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas présentés ! Je suis Even, et mon frère c'est Vexen.

- Even le peureux et Vexen le grincheux… Vous vous ressemblez, mais je ne risque pas de vous confondre.

- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, démon de malheur ? cria le « grincheux », qui se serait bien jeté sur le démon en question si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu.

C'est ainsi que ce nouveau trio partit tant bien que mal, dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses et une solution à leur problème. Mais aucun des trois ne remarqua les yeux qui les observaient, et cela depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux…

* * *

_***regarde avec horreur le nombre de pages***__ OMG… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien écrit O_o J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop resté sur votre faim ^^''_

_Alors, ce trio vous plait-il ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant, mais rassurez-vous : ça va arriver ! Les particularités du monde des démons ne vont pas être de tout repos pour nos deux scientifiques… X)_

_Je n'ose pas vous dire quand est-ce que la suite arrivera… Mais je devrais mettre moins d'un an à l'écrire ! Promis ! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Électron Libre**_, _chapitre 2._

_**Disclaimer : **__Ô toi Lecteur tout puissant, toi qui t'apprête à lire ces âneries plus grosses que le plus gros de tous les cétacés, saches que tous ces personnages qui évoluent dans ce beau bordel ne sont point de moi ! Seul le scénario est mien, et j'en suis (pas) fière !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !… Ou pas. Ca dépend si vous aimez mes fictions ou non X3 Et vous avez vu, cette fois, j'ai pas mis un an à écrire ce chapitre ! Oui, félicitez moi, je le mérite bien… heu, en fait nan XD_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_Juju10110 __: Okami-Yoda-sensei est fière de toi, mon jeune padawan !_

_Miidona __: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mais… je ne me souviens plus si je t'y ai répondu par reply ou non ^^' Si ce n'est pas le cas, toutes mes excuses ! Et ça fait plaisir d'entendre que tu aimes Vexen maintenant ! x3 J'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture ! \o/_

* * *

_« On va marcher jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. C'est là bas qu'on aura le plus de chance d'obtenir des renseignements sur la personne qui pourra vous faire revenir dans votre monde. »_

C'est-ce qu'avait dit Marluxia. Mais comme les jumeaux ne voulaient absolument pas voler à nouveau avec le démon, ils y allèrent donc à pied. Marluxia les avait prévenu qu'un assez long voyage les attendait, mais les deux humains avaient été catégoriques : ils ne voulaient pas tenter une nouvelle expérience de vol. Ils avaient donc commencé à suivre le démon en marchant. Mais à peine une heure plus tard…

- Mar… luxia…

Le souffle court, Vexen n'avait pu que murmurer le nom du démon. C'était dur… Beaucoup trop dur. La chaleur étouffante, ce corps contre le sien, toutes ces sensations lui faisait perdre la tête. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps…

- Si tu me demande si on est encore loin, la réponse est toujours la même, anticipa Marluxia.

Une longue plainte inarticulée sortit de la bouche de Vexen, pour manifester son intense mal de pied. Il était essoufflé, et il portait à moitié Even qui s'était avachi sur lui. Et ce n'était que le début : le démon avait prévu au moins trois jours de marche. Mais après avoir vu la rapidité des humains, il avait déclaré qu'ils allaient devoir marcher un jour de plus… Au moins. Puis il avait du éviter un coup de Vexen, qu'Even n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir.

Ralentit par le poids de son frère, qui semblait marcher en dormant, Vexen voyait leur guide les distancer peu à peu. Cela le frustrait particulièrement de laisser voir sa faiblesse à ce démon à la noix, et il aurait bien aimé virer Even de son épaule… Mais bon. Si son frère était fatigué… Il pouvait bien le laisser se reposer sur son épaule quelques instants. Vexen regarda le ciel, qui ne semblait pas très différent de celui qu'il connaissait : un ciel bleu, un soleil blanc (et non pas jaune comme celui des Teletubies…).

- Le Soleil est haut… remarqua-t-il. Il doit être proche de midi.

- Qu'est-ce que « midi » ? demanda Marluxia, assez blasé de devoir continuellement demander des explications aux humains sur leur langage pour pouvoir les comprendre.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est midi ?

- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

- Midi, c'est l'heure de manger !

Surpris, Marluxia s'arrêta de marcher.

- Vous avez des moments précis où vous devez vous nourrir ?

- Ce n'est pas votre cas ?

- Non. Nous mangeons lorsque nous avons faim. Il n'y a pas de moment particulier. Mais comment faites vous pour vous nourrir ? Ca m'intrigue.

Puisqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un arbre, Vexen en profita pour y déposer son frère (qui ne bougeait plus du tout… il devait dormir pour de bon). Il s'assit lui aussi et Marluxia l'imita.

- Nous avons quatre repas par jour. Le matin quand nous nous réveillons, nous mangeons avant d'aller travailler. En milieu de journée, nous déjeunons. Les jeunes ont l'habitude de goûter aux alentours de quatre heures. Puis en fin de journée, avant de nous coucher, nous dînons.

- Quels genres d'aliments mangez-vous ?

- En ce qui nous concerne, mon frère et moi venons d'un pays où la nourriture est plus qu'abondante. Ce n'est pas le cas partout sur Terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, les humains sont presque tous omnivores. Nous mangeons de tout, surtout les gens de mon pays… Aussi nous avons l'habitude de manger des aliments cuits. Et chez-vous ?

- Ici, tout dépend de notre espèce. Nous somme principalement végétariens. Il n'y a pratiquement que les démons de Feu qui sont carnivore.

- Les démons de Feu ? Il y a différentes races parmi les démons ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une différence de race, mais c'est plutôt en fonction des endroits où nous vivons. En ce qui me concerne, je suis un démon de la Terre, on dit plus souvent les Coureurs. Nous vivons dans un endroit luxuriant de végétation, nous préférons donc épargner la vie animale et nous contenter de nous nourrir de végétaux. Contrairement à nous, les Rampants, ou les démon de Feu, vivent sur des terres arides. Il y a très peu de plantes mais il y a beaucoup plus de petits animaux, ils se nourrissent donc presque exclusivement de viande.

- Comme c'est fascinant !

L'humain et le démon sursautèrent : Even s'était réveillé et semblait passionné par le récit de Marluxia.

- Tiens, tu es réveillé toi ?

- Et il y a d'autres types de démons ? demanda Even, sans prêter attention aux paroles de son frère (qui en parut très outré).

- Il y a aussi les Volants, qui vivent sur les sommets neigeux, et les Nageurs qui sont surtout dans les océans. Mais je peux continuer de vous parler de mon monde tout en marchant.

- Non ! s'exclama Vexen, soudain très énervé. J'ai faim, je veux manger. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que mon ventre ne sera pas rempli.

- Vexen, enfin ! le réprimanda son frère. Ne parle pas si impoliment à la personne qui nous est venu en aide ! Et on ne sait même pas s'il y a de la nourriture à proximité…

- Je vais voir s'il y a un arbre fruitier dans les environs, dit Marluxia en se levant, sans faire attention à la mauvaise humeur de l'humain.

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Even en le rejoignant.

Il partit avec le démon, sans voir la stupéfaction de son frère. Celui-ci prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras sur son torse, résigné à ne pas imiter son frère, qui semblait adorer ce démon de malheur.

oooOOOooo

Even trottinait derrière Marluxia, qui avait pris son rythme de marche normale. Lui qui était pourtant grand (et donc la taille de ses jambes était proportionnelle au reste de son corps), il ne pouvait pas suivre le démon, qui avait des grandes enjambés, lui donnant à la fois une démarche rapide et élégante. Mais contrairement à son jumeau, Even ne prenait pas mal cette différence ; au contraire, il s'émerveillait des formidables capacités physiques de ce démon, ainsi que de ce monde inconnu et prometteur de passionnantes découvertes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste plaine, où quelques grands arbres se dressaient, assez disséminés les uns des autres. Even se demandait comment est-ce qu'un tel paysage avait pu se créer.

- Attends, dit Marluxia.

Il se mit à battre des ailes, qui commencèrent à s'étendre.

- Je vais voir de plus haut pour repérer les arbres à fruits. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

Even acquiesça de la tête. Le démon fléchit les jambes pour prendre son envol, mais au dernier moment il se tourna vers l'humain.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas réessayer de voler ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh que non ! répondit Even en riant. Les sensations fortes ne sont pas faites pour moi…

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une grande bourrasque fit voler ses cheveux et sa longue blouse : Marluxia avait décollé et était déjà haut dans le ciel. L'humain admira cet homme volant, dont chaque mouvement d'ailes le propulsait avec une force incroyable. Tel un oiseau de proie, il faisait des cercles au dessus de la plaine. Puis il redescendit en piquée, si vite qu'Even cru qu'il allait s'écraser. Mais au dernier moment Marluxia étendit ses ailes, se retrouvant d'un coup à la verticale pour reposer pied à terre.

- Il y en a un pas très loin au sud. Allons-y.

- D'accord ! dit Even en réarrangeant ses mèches de cheveux, qui avaient encore volé dans tous les sens.

Ils marchèrent à nouveau pendant quelques temps. Marluxia, qui avait remarqué que l'humain était obligé de courir à moitié pour le suivre, avait adapté sa marche à la sienne. D'un regard, Even l'en avait remercié, prouvant encore une fois au démon combien les jumeaux étaient différents l'un de l'autre, en ce qui concernait leur caractère.

- Dis moi Marluxia… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens juste de m'en poser une.

- Hein ?… Ah, euh, oui, mais… Enfin c'est une façon de parler…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

- Eh bien… Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que ça faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années que tu n'avais rien fait d'intéressant.

Marluxia eut un petit sourire.

- Tu veux savoir quel âge j'ai, c'est ça ?

Even hocha de la tête.

- J'approche des onze cent ans.

D'un seul coup, Even disparut du champ de vision de Marluxia. En fait, il était juste tombé à terre.

- Ca va ? demanda le démon, bien qu'il ne semblait pas trop inquiet, en s'accroupissant vers lui.

Even ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait Marluxia avec des yeux de merlan frit. Au final, il lui dit :

- C'est quoi ta crème anti-ride ?

Le démon sourit et prit la main d'Even pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas atteint notre longévité, dit-il.

- La science a fait beaucoup de progrès, mais je doute que l'on puisse un jour atteindre une telle espérance de vie un jour… D'ailleurs, jusqu'à quel age pouvez vous vivre ? Êtes vous immortels ?

- L'immortalité n'existe nulle part dans l'Univers. Mais il est vrai que nous les démons nous pouvons vivre assez vieux par rapport à d'autres espèces. Les plus âgés d'entre nous avoisinent le milliard d'années.

Voyant qu'Even allait perdre l'équilibre à niveau, Marluxia l'attrapa par le bras d'un mouvement fulgurant, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Il continua à parler comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Mais un démon meurt rarement de vieillesse. Plus nous vieillissons, plus nos pouvoirs se renforcent. Au final les vieux démons cherchent souvent querelle pour prouver leur puissance, et ils finissent par se faire tuer par d'autres plus fort qu'eux.

- C'est violent, chez vous… dit Even, pas très rassuré. Il n'y a pas de loi qui vous interdit d'atteindre à la vie de vos semblables ?

- Nous ne sommes bridés par aucune loi.

Even blêmit. Il essaya de cacher son malaise : s'ils étaient tombés dans un monde d'anarchistes, le pire était à craindre.

- J'imagine que vous devez toujours suivre vos règlements inutiles ? demanda Marluxia, qui semblait avoir quelques connaissances sur le monde de vie humain.

- Nos lois ne sont pas inutiles, répliqua Even sur un ton amical. Elles nous permettent de vivre en sécurité.

- Il y a toujours des personnes qui vont les transgresser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors vous lois sont inutiles.

Even ne répondit pas. Marluxia lui jeta un regard en coin, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

- Tu es en colère ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non ! dit Even en souriant. C'est juste que je préfère ne pas m'engager dans un tel débat. Tu as tes convictions, et j'ai les miennes. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, et de toute manière je n'en ai pas l'intention. Après tout, quelqu'un qui connaît la liberté depuis si longtemps ne peut pas comprendre notre mode de vie.

- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment quelqu'un qui est resté entravé pendant toute sa vie n'est pas tenté par l'absolue liberté qui s'offre à lui.

- L'anarchie n'est pas faite pour la nature humaine. Ca n'apporte que le chaos.

- C'est que vous n'êtes pas assez sages, dit Marluxia avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne trouve pas que se battre avec tout le monde pour prouver sa force et finir tué à cause de ça soit une grande preuve de sagesse, répliqua Even, une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Marluxia réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Hum… C'est pas faux. On m'a toujours dit que les humains étaient bêtes et bons à rien, mais en fait, tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air !

- D'autant plus que tu es tombé sur deux spécimens aux capacités intellectuelles particulièrement élevées, se vanta l'humain.

- Oh ? Parce que ton frère aussi est intelligent ?

- Bien sur ! Il l'est même plus que moi !

- Ah bon, fit le démon, qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent un arbre à la forme étrange, on aurait dit qu'il formait comme un pont au dessus du sol.

- C'est l'arbre que j'avais vu depuis le ciel, dit Marluxia en pointant du doigt l'arbre en question.

Even accéléra le pas, pressé de voir cette forme de vie végétale inconnue. Arrivé près de la plante, l'humain tourna frénétiquement autour pour l'observer dans ses moindres détails. Le tronc était fait comme les autres arbres de son monde, excepté les deux extrémités enracinés dans la terre. Quelques branches se détachaient du tronc principal pour se dresser vers le soleil, sur lesquelles étaient accrochées les fruits.

- Ce sont des pommessottes, dit Marluxia entendant à Even un fruit, qu'il venait de cueillir.

L'humain fut très surpris : ce fruit ressemblait énormément aux pommes de la Terre, la forme était la même. La seule différence était la couleur : le fruit que lui tendait le démon était violet.

- Comme c'est étrange… murmura Even en prenant le fruit. Cela ressemble beaucoup aux pommes de chez nous.

- Vraiment ? fit Marluxia en cueillant d'autres pommessottes.

L'humain continua à examiner le fruit, le tournant dans tous les sens pour observer les moindres détails.

- Quel goût ça a ? demanda-t-il à l'autochtone.

- Goûte, et tu verras !

Even rit de sa propre bêtise et il porta le fruit à sa bouche. Mais au moment où dents allaient croquer la pomme, il se ravisa. Vexen était tout seul, à attendre leur retour… Il attendrait d'être avec son frère pour la manger.

oooOOOooo

Perchée sur la branche d'un arbre, une créature observait le nouveau venu juste en dessous d'elle. Cet homme… Il ne venait pas d'ici. Il avait passé une porte entre les mondes, il l'avait vu. Cela signifiait qu'_**il**_ était toujours vivant…

Sans aucun bruit, la créature prit appui sur ses pattes arrières, se préparant à bondir.

- Grmbl… C'est qu'ils en mettent du temps ceux-là… grogna l'homme pour lui-même.

Il posa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux, le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude. Pour la créature au dessus de lui, c'était le moment.

Un hurlement retentit dans la plaine déserte.

oooOOOooo

Even et Marluxia étaient sur le chemin du retour, les poches chargées de fruits (surtout Even qui en avait mis autant qu'il pouvait dans sa blouse), quand soudain ils entendirent un cri au loin. Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de son frère, Even se tétanisa de terreur.

- On dirait que ton frère a des problèmes, déclara Marluxia, pas le moins inquiété du monde.

Horrifié, Even ne parvenait pas à penser clairement. Son frère était en danger, que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il aller le rejoindre ? Mais ne serait-il pas lui-même en danger s'il le faisait ? Il repensa soudain au moment où Vexen avait traversé la porte interdimensionnelle pour le rejoindre, sans penser à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre coté. Il devait faire pareil ! Il se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'arbre où était resté Vexen.

- Tu es resté immobile et maintenant tu cours ? Décidément, vous êtes bien étranges, vous les humains…

- Il faut que j'aille aider mon frère !

Marluxia, qui se déplaçait au même rythme que l'humain, le regarda d'un œil septique.

- Ne me dit pas que… c'est ta vitesse maximale ?

- Ne te moque pas ! s'exclama Even, désespéré par sa propre faiblesse.

- C'est à se demander comment est-ce que les humains ont pu devenir l'espèce dominante de leur planète…

Even ne répondit rien, préférant se concentrer sur sa course. Marluxia sourit, prenant en pitié ce pauvre humain aux capacités physiques desepérément limitées.

- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-il en étendant ses ailes.

Even n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier que déjà le démon s'était envolé. Mais il continua tout de même à courir aussi vite qu'il me pouvait : pas question pour lui de ralentir le rythme alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il finit par arriver, essoufflé et suant sang et eau, à l'arbre où était resté Vexen. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Marluxia immobile, observant la scène avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Vexen… Il semblait être aux prises avec un petit animal, pas plus grand qu'un chat, qui était agrippé à son visage. La tension, le stress et l'angoisse retombèrent d'un coup, et Even ne pu se retenir de rire devant un tel spectacle.

- Aide moi, sombre crétin, plutôt que de rire comme ça ! s'écria Vexen qui ne pouvait se défaire de la bestiole.

Tout en essuyant des larmes de soulagement, le jumeau s'approcha de son frère.

- Tu as du faire peur à cette pauvre bête, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a attaqué.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui s'est… Aïe !

Vexen cria lorsque son frère prit délicatement la bestiole pour l'ôter de son visage. L'animal observa étrangement l'humain, mais il se laissa faire. Vexen frotta son visage griffé, tandis que son jumeau portait l'étrange animal aussi délicatement que s'il aurait s'agit d'un bébé humain.

- Sale bête ! s'exclama Vexen en pointant le doigt vers la créature, pendant que son frère lui gratouillait l'oreille.

Even était fasciné par cet animal ; si on pouvait le qualifier de tel. Il ressemblait à un renardeau, avec des grands yeux bleus très pales et un pelage d'un blond si clair qu'il en paraissait blanc. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'à l'instar de Marluxia, l'animal avait des petites cornes au niveau des oreilles et des minuscules ailes sur ses omoplates. En plus, il avait quelques anneaux métalliques à ses oreilles…

- C'est un jeune démon, dit Marluxia après s'être approché de la petite bête.

- Comment ça ? demanda Even, très surpris.

- Nous les démons nous naissons dans un œuf.

- Oh !

- Et lorsque nous en sortons, nous avons une forme animale.

- Oh !

- Nous prenons notre apparence définitive au bout d'un moment, qui varie selon les espèces de démons.

- Mais c'est complètement dingue votre façon de vivre, d'une Vexen d'un air sarcastique, toujours de mauvaise humeur après l'attaque du jeune démon.

- Comme c'est mignon ! s'exclama Even en serrant le renardeau contre lui.

- Tu oses qualifier cette atroce créature de « mignon » alors qu'elle m'a attaqué ?

- Mais regarde le ! Comment cette petite chose pourrait vouloir du mal à quelqu'un ?

Marluxia coupa court aux chamailleries des jumeaux en prenant le petit renard des bras d'Even.

- C'est étrange… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu n'as pas le même regard que les autres nouveaux nés.

En effet, le regard bleu glacé du renardeau laissait refléter une grande maturité et une sagesse inhabituelle pour son age. Contrairement aux jeunes, de toute espèce confondue, qui observaient tout ce qui les entourait avec une perpétuelle curiosité, lui semblait analyser et critiquer mentalement tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Il doit être très intelligent, dit Even qui avait aussi remarqué cette particularité.

Marluxia continua de l'observer d'un air pensif. Le jeune démon lui rendait son regard, très sérieux. Puis un sourire assez inquiétant apparu sur les lèvres du démon adulte.

- C'est si rare de voir des nouveaux nés… J'ai bien envie de te garder près de moi jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta forme démoniaque…

Les deux jumeaux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir pour autant, sentant presque inconsciemment toutes les mauvaises intentions de Marluxia. Le renardeau, lui, le regarda d'un air sidéré, avant de lui tirer la langue et de sauter de ses bras. Étonnamment, il bondit pour aller s'installer sur l'épaule d'Even, qui semblait être la seule personne qui ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- On dirait qu'il veut rester avec nous, dit l'humain en lui caressant la tête.

- Ah non ! répliqua son frère. Pas question que ce monstre reste avec nous !

- Mais…

- Tu as vu mon visage ? continua Vexen en montrant les traces de griffures (qui étaient somme toute très superficielles).

- Mais il ne recommencera pas !

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Moi je suis d'accord pour quel reste avec nous… intervint Marluxia.

- Tu vois, Marluxia est de mon avis !

- Justement ! On doit déjà se trimbaler un démon irascible, j'en veux pas d'un autre !

- Allez, s'il te plait !

- Non !

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- J'ai dit non !

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Raah ! Peut importe le nombre de fois que tu me le demandera, la réponse sera toujours la même !

- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? demanda le démon rose, qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Je croyais que vous étiez pressés de rentrer dans votre monde.

Les jumeaux se turent. C'est vrai qu'il fallait qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux au plus vite… Vexen jeta un regard mauvais au renardeau.

- Bon, on ne va pas perdre du temps inutilement pour une idiotie pareille. Garde cette chose si tu veux, mais s'il s'approche de moi, je lui tords le cou !

- Reçu cinq sur cinq chef !

Vexen grommela. Pourquoi est-ce que son frère obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais rien lui refuser ?

- Si vous voulez continuer, c'est par là, dit Marluxia en montrant une direction d'un signe de la main.

- Allons-y ! dit Even, très enjoué.

Vexen ne dit rien, mais il suivit tout de même les deux autres.

- Au fait ! s'exclama Even au bout de quelques pas. J'ai oublié de te donner ça !

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches deux fruits que Marluxia et lui avaient cueillit.

- Tiens !

Vexen prit le fruit que son frère lui tendait. Avec tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, il en avait oublié sa faim… Il l'observa avec autant de minutie qu'Even un peu plus tôt. A coté de lui, Marluxia avait sortit son propre fruit et croquait dedans.

- C'est une pomme !

- Pas tout à fait ! Marluxia m'a dit que ça s'appelait des pommessottes.

Dans un même mouvement, les jumeaux croquèrent leur fruit.

- C'est bon ! dit Even.

Vexen, lui, dévora sa pomme, sans manifester son contentement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine, et surtout il ne voulait pas avouer devant Marluxia qu'il appréciait quelque chose de ce monde fou des démons.

- Dis Marluxia, tu ressemblais à quel animal quand tu es né ? voulut savoir Even.

Le démon prit le temps de finir sa bouché avant de répondre.

- J'étais un chat. La plupart des Coureurs naissent sous la forme de mammifères.

- Oh ! J'airais aimé voir ça ! Tu as des photos ?

- Des quoi ?…

- Even, ton coté otaku ressort… grommela Vexen.

- Mais j'y peux rien si j'aime les petites choses mignonnes !

- Il n'est ni petit ni mignon ! hurla le frère en pointant du doigt le démon rose.

Marluxia ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'étaient des « photos » ou un « otaku ». Le monde des humains était bien étrange…

- Raconte nous d'autres choses sur ton monde, sur la façon de vivre des démons ! lui demanda Even.

- Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer… dit Marluxia en réfléchissant. Il y a tant de choses à dire…

- Commence par n'importe quoi ! lui conseilla Even. Les idées te viendront en parlant.

Alors Marluxia commença à parler. Pendant leur longue marche il expliqua le mode de vie des démons, leurs différentes espèces, certaines particularités de ce monde… Les deux humains étaient subjugués par son récit (même si l'un d'eux ne voulait pas le reconnaître), à tel point qu'ils en oublièrent leur fatigue, et marchèrent sans ronchonner. Puis ce fut à leur tour de parler de leur monde, ce qui ne s'avéra pas plus facile. Le monde humain, sa diversité et sa technologie était très difficile à expliquer pour quelqu'un qui vivait aussi simplement (d'ailleurs Vexen traita plusieurs fois Marluxia de « démon de Cro-Magnon »). Néanmoins, Marluxia était intéressé et à force d'explications, il pu avoir une vision globale de la planète Terre. Ils avaient tellement discutés que tout d'un coup ils s'aperçurent que la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Il est si tard ?… s'étonna Vexen.

- Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! dit son frère.

- Je ne m'amuse pas, répliqua l'autre.

Installé sur l'épaule d'Even, le petit renardeau se mit à bailler.

- Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir, dit le démon.

- Où est-ce qu'on dort ? voulut savoir Even.

- Dans un arbre, lui répondit le démon.

- Génial… marmonna Vexen, ironique.

Marluxia commença à s'approcher de l'arbre le plus proche.

- Mais il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit, fit remarquer Even. On pourrait continuer de marcher un peu.

- Pourquoi ça ? répliqua le démon, étonné. Le jour tombe, alors il faut dormir. Vous vivez autrement sur Terre ?

- Heureusement qu'on ne se couche pas en même temps que le Soleil ! s'exclama Vexen. Sinon, en hiver, on ne vivrait pas beaucoup !

Marluxia regarda le ciel, pensif.

- Je préfère quand même que nous nous trouvions un endroit où dormir. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, juste avant la nuit…

Les trois hommes étaient arrivés au pied d'un arbre. C'était un très grand arbre, tout en hauteur. Quelques grosses branches s'écartaient du tronc principal chacune recouverte d'un épais et large feuillage à leur extrémité. Tout naturellement, Marluxia s'envola vers l'une d'elle, pendant que les jumeaux se demandaient qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- On ferait mieux de dormir par terre, dit Even. De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'on réussisse à grimper sur cet arbre…

Depuis la branche où il s'était installé, Marluxia lança un regard aux jumeaux qui semblaient voulait dire : « Vous n'êtes même pas capables de faire ça ? », mais il sembla se retenir de l'évoquer tout haut.

- Il faut que vous montiez, se contenta-il de dire. En hauteur vous serez à l'abri des Nocturnes.

- C'est si dangereux que ça ? demanda Vexen, peu rassuré.

- Les prédateurs qui vivent la nuit sont assez rares. Mais ils sont particulièrement vicieux et attaquent en traître. Je doute qu'avec vos capacités vous puissiez vous défendre contre eux.

- Ok, ok, mais comment on fait pour monter ? bougonna Vexen.

- Puisque vous ne voulez pas voler, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller.

Pendant que Vexen traitait de tous les noms d'oiseau le démon, Even entreprit courageusement de grimper sur arbre. Le tronc était large, l'écorce n'offrait que peu de prises et il n'y avait pas de branches pour s'aider. Même lorsque Vexen se décida à l'aider, en le poussant par les fesses tant bien que mal, et que le renardeau s'était mis à voleter en tirant la manche du scientifique, les deux humains finirent tout de même par tomber l'un sur l'autre assez lamentablement. Marluxia ne pu que rire de ce spectacle.

- La ferme, démon de malheur ! lui cria Vexen.

Du haut de son promontoire, Marluxia demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire monter ces deux humains sans les faire voler. Quel casse-tête… A moins que ?…

Even aidait son frère à se relever quand il vit une liane descendre jusqu'à eux. Une fois que Vexen fut debout, Even regarda l'élément végétal. Il le suivit du regard, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il venait du tronc, à la hauteur où était Marluxia. Il était sur que cette liane n'était pas là il y avait encore quelques instants.

- D'où ça vient, ce truc ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait pousser, expliqua le démon qui avait posé une main sur le tronc de l'arbre, près de l'endroit où la liane été sortie du tronc.

- Mais comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Vexen, stupéfait.

- Je ne vous avais pas dit que les démons pouvaient contrôler certains éléments ?

- Heu… Non…

- Alors maintenant vous le savez. Mais pour en revenir à notre problème, vous pouvez vous agripper à cette liane pour monter. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je serais obligé de vous faire voler avec moi…

Cette fois ci, ce fut Vexen qui tenta l'ascension en premier. Il voulait vérifier la solidité de la liane avant que son frère n'essaye de grimper. Après avoir tiré plusieurs fois dessus, Vexen estima que l'excroissance végétale était assez solide, et il tenta donc l'ascension. Ce n'était pas facile, pour lui qui n'avait jamais fait beaucoup de sport, mais au final, en tirant sur ses bras et en marchant sur le tronc, il parvint à la première branche recouverte de feuillage. Elle formait un tapis de feuilles solide et assez confortable pour pouvoir dormir dessus.

- Tu peux venir ! dit-il à son frère.

Celui-ci grimpa à son tour, avec le renardeau qui voletait avec lui. Au bout de quelques instants il arriva sur la même branche que son frère.

- Pfiou ! Ca fait peur de monter si haut, sans protection !

En effet, les jumeaux étaient bien à une dizaine de mètre du sol…

- Mais tu vas devoir remonter, dit Vexen à son frère.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui. Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec moi.

Even regarda son homozygote avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Écoute, lui dit il en semblant se contenir de rire, d'une part, j'ai pas envie de me remettre à grimper, et puis tu sais… T'as pas besoin d'être si pudique avec moi, on a le même corps !

- Mais, mais ! s'exclama Vexen, confus et énervé que son frère se moque à moitié de lui. Ce n'est pas ça ! On ne peut pas dormir ensemble, nous sommes deux hommes !

- Ooooh, et rappelle moi qui me suppliait pour que je vienne dans son lit lorsque monsieur faisait des cauchemars, quand on était gosses ?

Un peu plus haut, Marluxia ricanait en regardant les deux hommes.

- Bon, bon… grommela Vexen. Reste avec moi si tu veux, après tout…

Le seul sourire d'Even fit totalement capituler Vexen. Il soupira et ôta sa blouse.

- Espérons que cette branche ne se casse pas… dit il d'un air las. Après tous les malheurs qui nous sommes arrivés, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas…

- Aucun risque, le rassura Marluxia. Des créatures bien plus lourdes que les démons dorment dans ces arbres.

Finalement, les jumeaux s'étaient allongés sur le tapis de feuilles, qui s'avéra plutôt confortable grâce à son épaisseur de feuilles. Ils avaient laissé leurs bottes et leurs pantalons accrochés à la base de la branche, tout en espérant qu'un coup de vent ne les fasse pas tomber… Ils avaient utilisé une blouse comme oreiller, et l'autre en tant que couverture (et Marluxia s'était demandé pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça pour dormir, alors que lui était resté tout habillé). Lorsqu'ils furent installés, la nuit était presque complète.

- C'est assez perturbant… souffla Vexen alors qu'il regardait le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? demanda son frère collé à lui et caressant la tête du renardeau roulé en boule.

- Les constellations. Je n'en reconnais aucune. C'est normal puisque nous ne sommes pas sur Terre, mais ça m'inquiète un peu quand même.

Even observa son jumeau. Il savait qu'il aimait bien regarder le ciel, la nuit. Il comprenait son angoisse… C'est pourquoi il lui attrapa la main.

- Tu sais, je pense que le plus important, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. Tant que nous serons tous les deux sous le même ciel, tout ira bien.

Vexen observa un long moment son jumeau avant de lui répondre.

- Even… tu ferais mieux de dormir plutôt que de dire des idioties pareilles.

- Rah ! Il faut toujours que tu te moques quand on te dit des choses gentilles ! grommela Even, qui commençait à en avoir assez que son frère ne le prenne jamais au sérieux.

Il se tourna, montrant son dos à Vexen, ce qui obligea le petit renard à se déplacer, ce qui lui fit montrer légèrement les crocs. Vexen sourit, sachant qu'Even ne lui faisait jamais la tête bien longtemps. Mais c'est vrai que cette fois, il avait un peu poussé le bouchon trop loin… Alors, pour se faire pardonner, il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bas autour de ses épaules, posant son visage au creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime, grand frère, lui souffla-t-il.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de son homozygote.

Du haut de sa branche, le démon surveillait les environs. Les humains pouvaient dormir tranquilles, lui veillait sur leur sécurité.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est un chouilla plus long que le précédent… Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que ça vous donne envie de connaître la suite ou pas ? J'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis, pour savoir si je peux continuer ou si je dois me concentrer uniquement sur __Pétales de Glace__…_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_PS :__ je recherche actuellement un homme aux cheveux roses, yaoiste de préférence, avec qui je pourrais envisager la possibilité de me marier. Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui correspond à mes critères, merci de me contacter par MP !_


End file.
